elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Haelga
Haelga is a Nord who lives in Riften, where she runs Haelga's Bunkhouse with her niece, Svana. Background According to her niece, Haelga is a very loose woman who slept with three men in one month. Her reputation is further justified with contextual evidence from her bedroom: a bed with shackles, a shelf full of stamina potions, a horker tusk and leather strips underneath her bed, a jar of honey and more leather strips on the dresser, The Lusty Argonian Maid Vol 1 and The Lusty Argonian Maid Vol 2, a bottle of Falmer Blood Elixir (which Brynjolf says will allow one to "make love like a sabre cat"), as well as a shrine to Dibella, a deity that Svana claims she worships too much. Haelga also wears an Amulet of Dibella. There is also a note on her store counter from a "Secret Lover." When visiting her for the quest "Taking Care of Business" you'll have to collect Keerava's and Bersi-Honey hand's debt first, otherwise there's no chance of her paying the debt. Her niece, Svana, asks the Dragonborn to retrieve three Marks of Dibella from men she has had sexual intercourse with in the miscellaneous quest: Caught Red Handed. If the Dragonborn kills her niece, she will flee the bunkhouse. When she comes back, she states she is too upset to talk. Related quests *Taking Care of Business *Miscellaneous Quest: Caught Red Handed Trivia *Even though her niece, Svana, hates her, she'll still send hired thugs after the culprit for killing "her dear Haelga." *Sometimes Haelga will not be at the bunk house late at night; if Bolli's house is checked, they will be found sleeping together. They also share a table every night at The Bee and Barb, possibly hinting Bolli as the "secret lover." ** Further proof comes from the letter in the bunkhouse. Near the end of the letter it says, "but next time, allow me to bring the trout." The mention of trout suggests that the writer is a fisherman. Since Bolli owns the Riften Fishery, it can be assumed that he wrote the note. However, seeing as how most employees at the fishery also stay at the bunkhouse, it's uncertain as to whether Bolli specifically wrote the note. *A letter addressed to Haelga mentions Haelga wearing Daedric Armor boots during intercourse, but there are no Daedric boots anywhere in Haelga's Bunkhouse. *The jar of honey found in her bedroom is one of only two known in the game, (which is odd, as it is the principal raw ingredient used by meaderies), and the only one that need not be pickpocketed. *If the miscellaneous quest given by Svana has been started and the Dragonborn tries to confront Haelga with the marks after speaking to her about the bounty from Taking Care of Business but before collecting her bounty, she will repeat the "blood from a stone dialogue". This can be fixed by following the steps in the quest to collect her bounty without killing her. (See Taking Care of Business quest page.) *She will sometimes flirt with male characters regardless of race. *She may be a reference to the character Sontaire. *In a random encounter with Grelka in the Riften market She will tell Haegla that her leather Harness has arvived from the Khajiit Caravan Grelka asks what it is for and Haegla's response is "it is a relgious thing" Appearances * See also *Until Next Time de:Haelga ru:Хельга (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters